The Daycare Center Egg!
by The biggest ikarishipping Fan
Summary: One day, Dawn and Paul leave their pokemon at the daycare center. What does a cute bunny pokemon plus a hostile feline-like pokemon equal? Egg! What does Dawn plus Paul plus Egg equal? Arguments mixed with lots of Ikarishipping!


**The Daycare Center Egg!**

**---**

**Summary:** One day, Dawn and Paul leave their pokemon at the daycare center. What does a cute bunny pokemon plus a hostile feline-like pokemon equal? Egg! What does Dawn plus Paul plus Egg equal? Arguments mixed with lots of Ikarishipping!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own pokemon. Or do I? Nope, I don't.

**---**

"Solaceon Town." Paul muttered as he entered the small town.

He looked at the pokeball in his hand.

Weavile's pokeball.

"Pokemon has been slacking lately." He growled, clipping it back to his belt.

After a few minutes of wandering aimlessly around town, he came to the pokemon center, a small white pokemon hospital with a red roof with the pokeball logo on it. He was about to enter when a fence filled with playing and pokemon caught his eyes. He furrowed his eyebrows, and his dark eyes traveled along the fence, until they met with another small building.

**Daycare Center**

He was barely able to read the name of the small center from a sign that hung in the window. He walked over to the small center to read some more of the sign.

"We care for anyone's pokemon, all just for a small fee of 100 pokeyens per day. We'll feed them, water them, let them play and train with other pokemon. Our Daycare center can also be used as a place where your pokemon can get stronger. Let us care for your pokemon!" Paul read out loud.

He looked at the red-and-white capsule in his hand again, and shrugged. His pokemon never got much stronger at his house with Reggie, maybe this center will get the slacking dark feline stronger.

"Excuse me," Paul said as he walked up to the counter to te old lady who apparantly ran the daycare center. "I would like to leave this pokemon here to get some possible training done."

The wrinkled old lady stared him up and down, hesitantly taking his pokeball from him. "I'll put it out where a lot of the stronger pokemon such as the scizors and golems are staying..." The lady mumbled, walking at the pace of a slowpoke out the door. She returned about ten minutes later. Of course, it could have only been three, but Paul was feeling impatient so it felt like ten minutes to him.

"Huh? You're still here?" Paul raised an eyebrow.

"Don't you want your money?"

The old lady rolled eyes, making a hand motion like someone shooing away a cat or an annoying fly. "Nah, I'll collect the money when you come to receive your Weavile. Now off you go, I'm sure you don't want to hang out with someone as old as me. Now, shoo!"

"Nice old woman..." Paul muttered as he got outside, an annoyed scowl on his face.

"There's a daycare in this town?" A familiar voice questioned.

"Yup!" A cheery voice replied, also familiar. "I'm going to be back in a few, I want to leave Buneary there."

"Why Buneary?" Paul turned his head, and he was right; it was that annoying rival of his and his bubbly, way-too-loud girlfriend and also his breeder companion.

He walked away, ignoring the three. Hopefully they wouldn't notice him. And...luck was on his side. He was able to sneak by without being noticed. Though as Denise or Dawn, whatever her name was, walked by, he heard her humming a tune that was probably from some recent horror film she saw.

He went towards the pokecenter, deciding to rest for the moment. He thanked Nurse Joy as she handed him the key, and walked into his room. He immediately went to the bed and pulled out one of his favorite books. "The Thouand Day Journey". A book about a trainer who was out to become the best, and the trainer only raised strong pokemon. Reminds you of someone, eh? Though in the middle the boy falls in love with this apparantly annoying girl after their pokemon end up breeding when they leave their pokemon at the same daycare center.

He never liked romance books, but luckily it didn't focuse TOO much on the two "teens in love". If they did, he probably wouln't like it as much.

By the time he read two-hundred pages it was already dark out, and his stomach was rumbling like an angry Ursaring. He took out some food, his dinner being a plate of raviolis, some weird maccoroni stuff that tasted pretty good, and a can of Coca-Cola. After finishing his dinner, he released the rest of his pokemon (except Ursaring and Torterra because they were too big) and fed them. He considered for a moment to train them, but then decided he rather finish the newest book of "The Thousand Day Journey" series.

He went outside his room and gave his remaining pokemon to Nurse Joy, so Torterra and the big bear pokemon could be fed, and so they would be nice and strong when he got up to train them early in the pokemon. He then spent the rest of the night finishing that book, then went to hit the hay.

The sun was shining brightly when he finally got up, and he had to squint his eyes in order to see clearly. He checked the clock in his room and cursed. He overslept! It was now six o'five! Dammit! Sighing, he decided to eat breakfast first, then recieve his pokemon and train. It was seven o' ten when he went outside.

"Hello!"

"Hm?" Paul looked up to see a bald-headed man with a long, bushy white beard. The man was grinning happily at him.

"Hey, Paul!" Oh crap, he forgot Ash and his friends were staying here!

He turned to glare at the young blunette who had so "rudely" said _"Hi" _to him. "What?" He snapped. "I'm surprised you're up this early. I thought girls always overselpt." He sneered.

The girl scowled, a low growling sound rumbling her throat. "Thanks for the sexist comment! And for your information, I wanted to see how my Buneary was doing, that's why I'm up so 'early'."

"Oh! Are you the owner of the cute fluffy little buneary?" The same old, bald man asked, grinning at her. Paul just noticed one or two of his teeth were missing.

"Mhm!" She nodded, smiling at the old man.

"And you," He turned back to Paul. "Are the owner of the black feline pokemon known as weavile, yes?" A goofy smile was on his face.

Correction: Crazy old man. "Yes...?" He crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Congratulations! You two are grandparents!" The old man screamed in their faces, shoving an egg roughly into both of their bodies. Paul hadn't realized just how close him and the blunette were standing.

"Gurf!" That's the sound Paul made when the egg was shove into his abdomen.

"An egg!" Dawn, yes Dawn, he suddenly remembered her name, squealed as she stole the egg away from Paul's hand, examining it with excited blue eyes.

"It must be Buneary's egg, which means it mine!" she chirped, a grin spreading across her face.

The pain from Paul's stomach vanished at those words. "Yours? What do you mean _yours_?" He scoffed. "It's obviously mine, because it's my Weavile's!"

"What?! You would probably kill this egg, besides I thought you only wanted strong pokemon? The egg is probably going to be a buneary anyway!" Dawn replied, hugging the egg close to her nervously.

Paul just glared at her, and forcefully took the egg from her. A shrill scream of protest escaped her lips at this action.

"So? Who knows, it's my Weavile's egg so it might actually be strong." He replied coldly, holding the egg high in the air so Dawn couldn't reach it.

"You mean you actually want a buneary?!" Dawn asked, jumping up and down, trying to get the egg from Paul's hands. He held the egg up higher.

"I wouldn't care if it's a togepi, happiny or buneary. Just as long as it's strong!" He replied, rolling his eyes.

"Love birds..." Paul thought he heard the old man grumble. The bearded man cleared his throat, saying in a matter-of-fact tone, "There's three more eggs that came from the same Weavile and Buneary."

Both Dawn's and Paul's ears perked up at this news. Three more? That makes four.

"Three more?" Dawn questioned. "Are you sure?"

"Yep!" He chirped. "Your pokemon sure have been busy!"

Dawn blushed a very bright pink at the old man's choice of words. Even a little bit of pink tinted Paul's cheeks at these words.

"Stupid Weavile...it's suppose to be training, not..." He didn't finish his own sentence out loud, instead finsihed it inside his mind. His cheeks turned a tad bit darker as he thought about what Weavile have been doing.

"Well, you two lovebirds better go see my wife about the rest of those eggs!"

"Wait - LOVEBIRDS?!" Dawn cried, her face flushing red. "What makes you think we're '_lovebirds_'?!"

"Obviously because you two fight like cats and dogs, just like people in love!" The old man gave a smile that looked as if he was remembering some good memories of his he shared. "And because your pokemon are in love, so obviously you two must be, too!"

"WE ARE NOT!" Dawn roared, her face going redder.

"Yeah, yeah... Deny it if you want, kiddo. I won't tell anybody!" The old man winked at her, then started laughing merrily.

"Crazy old goat, has no idea what he's talking about." Paul said, walking arm-crossed to the daycare center where the old man's wife was.

"Oh. You," In less than a blink of an eye, the silver-haired lady shoved an egg in his chest like the old man. "And you," In another micro-second, she shoved another egg in Dawn's chest, who gasped in pain. "And then you again," She shoved a second egg into Paul's arm, and this time the egg hit his chin.

Damn, these eggs hurt!

"You think they would be more gentle with eggs!" Dawn whispered gruffly, rubbing her shoulder where the hard egg-shell had rammed her.

He gave her the second egg. "Two for you, two for me." He said. "I don't need more than three eggs, nonetheless I can do without this second one." Dawn scowled at this reply, but said nothing.

"Maybe...I'll give one to Brock. As a late or early birthday present." He heard her say to herself, putting the first egg in her small backpack, then barely managing to squeeze the second one in.

Not a bad idea... Paul thought. I'll give the second one to Reggie, he likes eggs.

He put the two eggs in his backpack about to go before he saw the daycare lady had left. "Where did that old wrinkled lady go?" He questioned.

"Huh? Oh, I think she mentioned something about getting more...eggs, maybe?" She shrugged. "Probably going grocery shoppig if she's buying more eggs."

"Sigh, two pokemon in love. Touching, but something you never want to see in action." The old lady reappeared from the backdoor, sighing as she held two more eggs.

"Hopefully," she said, eyeing both Dawn and Paul. "You two, especially at your age, aren't as in action as your darling pokemon, I hope."

"WHAT!?!" Dawn shrieked, her face flushing the darkest red possible. Darker than a cherry. Even Paul, who was calm and collected ninety-nine point nine percent of the time, was as red as a strawberry.

Did that lady just... just... just... Paul couldn't even finished his thought, for his mind was whirling like a tornado.

"What do you mean?" Paul cried, his cheeks starting to lose the red color and cool down just a teeny weeny _bit_.

"Do you want your eggs or not?" The old lady asked, staring blankly at them and ignoring Paul's question completely.

"I don't want the eggs!" The blunette cried, her big blue eyes widening. "I already have two!"

"Well, I don't want them either! One is enough for me!" Paul yelled back. "So, obviously, you're going to have to take the eggs!"

"AAAGGHHH!" Dawn pulled with exasperation at her blue locks. "I don't _want _them! _YOU _take them! Make a collection of strong bunearies, an army of them, whatever! Just take them, 'cause I don't need or want them!"

"Would you two hurry up already and decide!" The wrinkled lady butted in. "I can't take anymore of you two lovebird's bickering! No wonder my mother went mad running this place!"

"YOU TAKE THEM!"

"WHY WOULD I WANT A TEAM OF PUNY BUNEARIES?!"

"BUNEARIES ARE NOT WEAK! THEY'RE STRONG!"

"_YOU._ ARE. TAKING. THE. EGGS!"

"NO. I. AM. _NOT_!!"

**_"SHUT UP ALREADY!!"_**

The three looked at the silvery haired elderly woman, their ears still ringing painfully from the aged lady's scream.

"Just take the eggs. There's a chance that one of them _may_ be a shiny buneary, okay?!" The daycare lady said, her face twisted into an annoyed scowl.

"Shiny...buneary...?" The two said at the same time.

"A shiny buneary has a better chance of winning a contest..."

"Shiny bunearies are even stronger than regular bunearies..."

"They're mine!!"

"Are not!"

Paul scoffed. "I don't think so!"

"You'll just mistreat them, so they're mine!"

"You'll just make them weaker, so they're mine!"

"NO, THEY AREN'T! The one who owns the mother of the eggs gets to keep the eggs!"

"Where did you get that, huh?! The eggs are mine, so face the music drama queen!"

"I WILL NOT FACE THE MUSIC!! They. Are. Mine. Ya hear?!"

"Uggh! Shut up already!" The elder screamed again. "Just take the damn eggs and leave!" She took a box load of eggs, dumping them onto the ground (Arceus knows why they didn't break!) and kicked the two fighting teens out, slamming the door angrily, huffing and grumbling as she did.

"Oh dear, are those all your pokemons' eggs?" The aged man questioned, stroking his snow white beard thoughtfully.

"Good lord, there's two pokemon that already knows The Starlies and the Combees! Do you two know them? I don't think you do. I better teach you! Okay, so I bet you've always wondered where babies came from right? Well, you see, when a mom and a dad love each very much they show there love by - Hey, where did those two youngesters go?" The elder looked around, but weren't able to find the blunette and the plum-haired man. "Oh well, I'll teach 'em next time I find them."

---

"Arceus, the elders in there towns are crazy!" Dawn gasped, holding her side after her long run. "Teach me The Starlies and the Combees?" She snorted. "Crazy old goon..."

She stood up, searching the area for Paul, or the "Cold One" as she calls him. She's been reading too many vampire romance stories... "Paul? Paul? Where are you?"

"I'm right here, stupid." Came a gruff reply.

"Okay... so, where did you leave MY box of eggs?" She queried, now searching the area for the box of buneary eggs.

"Your box of eggs? And I don't have it. Did you expect me to run with it with that old goat trying to tell me how my parents had sex? I think not!" He snorted, rolling his onyx eyes.

"Then...somebody's going to have to go back and get the box." She said quietly, her eyes on the grassy ground. She looked expectantly at Paul.

"I'm not getting it. You want it so bad, you get it!"

"Are you kidding?! I'm not going back there!"

"Why not?"

"I-I don't want to go through 'The Talk' again!!" Dawn exclaimed.

"...Well, then what are we going to do? We can't just abandon the eggs." Paul said, crossing his arms.

Dawn raised an eyebrow at this. "We...?" _Hm. So he doesn't want to abandon the eggs... That's a...plus about him. _She thought, a small smile forming on her face.

"Thou, he may be cruel, evil perhaps, but not heartless at the least." She recited, remembering the quote from a book she read a while ago about a teenager was training to become the best, being mean his pokemon while trying to succeed that goal though.

This time he raised an eyebrow. "...what?"

"Huh? Oh," Dawn blushed, realizing she had recited the line out loud. "It's-it's a... a... line from this one book I read." She stammered, looking down to hide her red face, her foot making circles in the ground.

"Which book was it from?"

"Err... the fifth book from the series of 'The Thousand Day Journey'." She admitted.

"I read that series. I haven't read that book though," The purple hair teen replied.

"The fifth one is in... the girl's point of view, Rosietta's point of view."

"I didn't know you read those series. I don't see any reasons why you would, the trainer acts like me, cold and cruel and ruthless. I didn't think you would like a story that almost revolves entirely about a guy like me," Paul said, looking at her questioningly.

"Well, honestly," She took a deep breath and held it. "That's sort of why I read the series. B-because the guy reminds me of you." She looked shyly down, finally releasing that breath of air.

"...W-why?"

"I'm going to go receive my box of eggs, now." She said quickly, running towards the daycare center. "Also to pick up Buneary. Our pokemon probably have like fifty more eggs waiting for us!" She laughed nervously.

"Heh? Wait!" Paul called, jogging alongside the blunette.

She stopped running, and Paul just had to slow down his strides so she could keep up with him. Moments later, they arrived at the DayCare Center.

"Oh, there you two are! Now, as I was saying - "

"Thanks for the offer of...sharing your knowledge, but we already know about 'The Starlies and the Combees', sir." Paul interrupted, dashing past him towards Dawn who just went straight to the eggs.

"Dawn!" Paul called.

"What?" She whimpered, still hiding her face in embarrassment. Why had she told him he was the reason she read the series?! She was stupid, stupid, STUPID! Now he would know she had a crush on him!

"Why am I the reason you read those one series?" He demanded, in a gentle tone though.

"I already told you - "

"Yeah, yeah, I know. But WHY? Why would you want to read about somebody very much like me?" He asked again, this time a little more demanding, though also more curiously.

She bit her lower lip. Finally, she sighed and sat down next to the box of eggs, holding one in her hand. This egg was different than all the rest, it was a green-black with some pink on top and a little on the bottom. Two gold oval-shaped designs were also decorating the egg. She found holding it strangely comforting...

"Why?" He asked again, becoming angered slightly at her silence.

"Because...I like you." She mumbled, barely more than a whisper. Her hands dropped from stroking the egg, and she placed it back in the box so she wouldn't drop it. Her knees began to tremble, and her shoulders also shook. Tears were running down her cheeks.

_Now he will hate me and think of me as weak and pathetic! Why can't I be stronger? I need to stop crying! _More quivers shook her body, though her crying stopped for the meanwhile, only sniffs and a few tears now and then escaped once in a while.

She dared to open her eyes, seeing that Paul haven't moved. She opened her other eye, standing a bit straighter, and looked up through pink, puffy eyes and stared at a shocked purple hair boy.

"What do you mean you like me?!"

A snort sounded from far away, and the bearded old man whispered to himself, "Stupid boy, she's in love with you!"

Of course, Paul didn't hear that, and neither did Dawn.

She stood up in a standing position, her knees still shaking slightly. Her voice trembled as she spoke, "I-I mean I have..." She closed her eyes, preparing herself for Paul's angry outbursts. "romantic feelings for you." She winced, waiting for the screaming and the disgusted yells.

"Huh?" Again, she opened her eyes, but this time she was surprised to find Paul only a few inches away.

He leaned in closer to her, having his lips touch hers. "Paul!" Dawn gasped. He smirked as he kissed her, his lips warm and minty tasting against hers. His lips pressed harder against hers, his body also pressing closer to her's.

"Hn. Silly girl," He mumbled as he pulled away. "What did you expect?" He pressed his lips against hers once more, letting his forehead touch her's.

"DAMN POKEMON!" A scream interrupted, followed by the loud thud of two pokemon getting kicked out of the daycare center. "I AM SICK OF YOUR EGGS AND YOU TWO MAT-"

Dawn winced as she listened to the wrinkled lady scream, and another louder thud followed, obviously another box full of eggs. Paul smirked, and he chuckled lightly, saying in a low voice, "I guess our pokemon aren't the only ones in love."

Dawn smiled at this, and she leaned in, their lips touching lovingly against each other's once more.

"ARCEUS FORBID! Not in front of the children you nasty, nasty pokemon! Quick, Caroline, get the broom!"

* * *

**_Okay, I admit, I sort of ruined the moments between the two, but oh well. ^^; Haha, I just needed to add that last moment. Plus, this was called 'The Pokemon Center Egg' so I sort of wanted to get Weavile and Buneary a bit more involved during their kiss. ...Though I didn't really get them involved, just ruined their image for you viewers. ^____^;; *is shot twice*_**

**_Don't kill me! Reviews, please??_**


End file.
